


as easy as

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To understand something, you have to observe it in its natural habitat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as easy as

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'light' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Yoochun thinks sometimes that Junsu was made for the spotlight. Not that he'd ever dream of saying so to Junsu's face, of course - he's more likely to call Junsu ugly, to accuse him of stealing the limelight any time it's available, teasing him in any way he can. Those words would be nothing close to the truth; that's why he generally ends up hugging Junsu afterwards, honest apology in the action.

He watches from the wings as Junsu rehearses for his solo, all voice and motion, owning the stage and the light, no space for anyone else to stand beside him now. Yoochun thinks that maybe this is the way it was supposed to be all along, and he's thankful that no-one's watching him in turn right now, that no-one's reading the look on his face in the reflected scatter of light from Junsu's clothes and hair, his shining eyes.


End file.
